Broken but not forever
by Marina-Kaila
Summary: 6 weeks after the break up and Blaine has fallen to pieces taking his frustrations out on his boxing little does he know Kurt just wants him back.


Its friday afternoon and Blaine deals with his anger and self hate the only way he knows how, to take it out on a punching bag. After hours in the McKinley locker room when all students have disappeared but glee club isn't for another half an hour as evening rehearsals Grease have begun.

It's been 6 weeks since that dreaded trip to New York. The trip that caused his life to fall apart because of a stupid mistake and lapse of judgement out of loneliness. He wishes he could take it back, back to the start. Where he didn't break the heart of the love of his life. Blaine takes out all his frustration, mistakes, self loathing and anger out on his punching bag. He punches and punches with no gloves to protect his hands from the repeated assault on the punching bag. He's hitting the bag so furiously that it breaks the skin on his knuckles, but he doesn't feel the pain. He's been numb since that night in New York. He doesn't notice that there are furious tears streaming down his face until he becomes to exhausted to continue boxing the punching bag. Blaine falls to the floor in exhaustion finally releasing a sob he can't hold in the pain any longer he is distraught and lifeless. Sobs keep rising through his body. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall across the room. It's been a whole 6weeks with restless sleep and tear fuelled evenings and he has never hated himself more.

Slowly, he decides to crawl into one of the shower stalls fully clothed cause he hasn't got the strength to care anymore. His hands sting under the drops of water and he just sits under the running water uncontrollably crying because he has given up on himself. It was the last straw and all he can think about is how he can no longer function because everything just hurts way to much.

Kurt walks into the choir room. He and Rachel have come to help over the weekend with the musical that the glee club is working on. Although, Kurt wouldn't dare admit it, he's here to see Blaine more then to help with the production his friends are working on.

The choir room is full of familiar faces, all but one and Kurt starts to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. "He's gone" Kurt thinks. "He's gone back to Dalton" Sam notices his worried face and knows what it means. Kurt, out of curiosity and also for confirmation on his thoughts asks "Where's Blaine? Has he left?"

"No Kurt, no. He hasn't left. After school he goes to the locker room and does some boxing. He's probably just finishing up there." explained Sam.

Kurt released a breath he didn't know he was holding and turns to Rachel "I'm going to go talk to him." And with that Kurt walked out of the choir room and sprinted towards the locker rooms. He doesn't want to admit that he's already forgiven Blaine but he has. He misses his Blaine and misses everything about him. He just needs to see Blaine again and he doesn't care. He's still hurt and angry but those feelings are nothing compared to the love he has for this boy who he knows is just as broken as he has been for the past 6 weeks.

When he reaches the locker rooms he hears the strangled sobs mixed with the sound of the running water. He aches at the sound of the sobs but can't help but to think "You deserve it Blaine Anderson. That's exactly how it felt" but that thought quickly disappears and he just wants to hold the man he loves and fix what is broken. Kurt tentatively walks towards the shower stalls fully aware that he could be walking in on Blaine being completely naked, although it's nothing he hasn't seen before but he'd rather not have add to the amount of awkward that he is positive is going to occur.

Kurt finally sees Blaine in the stall curled in on himself leaning against the wall his work out clothes still on, eyes closed, face contorted and blotchy from crying. He doesn't hear Kurt's footsteps as the running water cascades over his tired body. Kurt notices Blaine's sore covered hands he gasps at the sight. Blaine looks so small and so hurt and nothing like the charming charismatic Blaine he remembers. He's so broken. Blaine's eyes are still closed and his sobs keep shaking through his body. Kurt kneels down and slowly reaches out for Blaine's bruised and battered hand. As soon as Blaine feels the familiar contact his head snaps up and his bloodshot hazel eyes come into contact with blue. "Oh Blaine" Kurt whispers in hushed tones and kind eyes. Then all of the sudden Blaine launches himself to Kurt's body sobbing harder then he has for the past 20 mins choking out broken words of sorry. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so freaking sorry! Please make it okay again. Stop it from hurting please please. I'm sorry."

Kurt's crying now too "shh, Blaine. Please clam down sweetie. I'm here. shhhh." 5 minutes later their sobs have calmed down and Kurt is just rubbing his hand up Blaine's soaked back. Blaine looks Kurt in the eyes looking for the reassurance he needs. Kurt can't take it anymore and leans forward capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls back an rests his head on Blaine's forehead. "I'm still mad at you, but I'm just as broken and its going to take a lot to gain what we had back. But I never, NEVER stopped loving you Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered Blaine tried to apologise again but Kurt wasn't having any of it. He just wanted to hold and mend the broken lonely boy he loves so much so he kissed him again holding on to him with all the strength he had.

It's going to be rough but he knew they were going to be okay In the end.


End file.
